


Bloody Roses

by jaysungwonie



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Im lazy to tag yess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysungwonie/pseuds/jaysungwonie
Summary: It all start when the doctor in charge of Hananaki patient is on emergency leave,and Jay need to cover up for him.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	Bloody Roses

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are waiting for this,im really sorry. I lost psion in writing these days so this story may have a lot of mistakes. And this story is kinda boring ig? Idk,you all read and tell me,okay! Anyway enjoy.!

"Doctor,patient in room A02 is coughing up blood nonstop!"

"What?! I'm not incharge in those area. Where is Dr Jin?"the blonde hair doctor in long white coat look at the female nurse in worry. He adjust his name tag on his chest. Jay Park.

"He's on emergency leave today!"

"What?! Where is the room?"he rush out with the female doctor. The A02 door room were open wide. It's a private room.

He rush to the boy on the bed whose continuously coughing up blood with..rose petals? His hospital shirt is covered with his blood. He hold the boy shoulders tight,taking a look on his name beside the bed. Yang Jungwon.

"Nurse,bring out the needles here."he rush the nurse,but the little boy in his arms shake his head.

"No-No need. I'm fine now."the boy wiped remaining blood on his lips using his hand. He try to smile at the doctor for coming.

"You sure,Jungwon?"he asked in worry. 

"Yes,doctor. Just help me get change please?"the boy nod. He help the boy walk to the toilet,holding the little weak body as the boy change his cloth into a clean one. He wash his face with water and wiped it dry using towel.

"Thank you,doctor."

************************************

"What is that,nurse? Why he cough out blood with flower petals?"

"Erm actually that is what we call Hananaki disease. It's really rare. It happened when the victim have a crush on a person who doesn't love him back."the veteren nurse explained to him clearly.

"Ouhh I see."he push his glasses up a bit, carefully thinking about something.

"Urm,nurse! Please move him to A29 room. I will look after him."

"Sure,doctor."

"This disease is something else."he said as he started to type on his keyboard fast.

************************************

Jay clean his desk and pick up all his belonging. It's already midnight and his shift is over. He close the door of his room,walking slowly through the empty hallway. Suddenly his mind start to refresh what he just heard from another doctor during days.

'I'm not lying! When I want to go back yesterday,I suddenly feel a cool wind when walking on the hallway alone. I swear I forgot that it's midnight!'

"Yahh Park Jongseong! Stop imagining things."he shake his head furiously,trying to throw away his imagination. He walk as fast as he can. Nobody can be seen since it's time to change shift.

As he walk in front of room A29,a small sob can be heard. He stun there. Eyes widen in shock. His mind full of the plot he watch in horror movie. He turn his head slowly to the close door,gulp hard at his own thoughts.

"Since when this room has patient?"he asked himself slowly. 

"Wait.. It's Jungwon,right?"he suddenly remembered that he asked the nurse to move the patient to this ward during day. He let out his breath that he don't realise when he start to hold it.

He open the door slowly. The room is so dark without any light, only the moonlight that enter the room through the window.

"Jungwon?"he asked quietly. The boy move the pillow that covering his face so he can take a look at the doctor that enter his room.

"Ehh,doctor?"he wiped his tears quickly, putting a little smile as he try to sit. Jay rush to the boy,helping him to get up. He put a pillow behind Jungwon back and the boy give him a small thanks.

"Ermm what are you doing here,doctor?"he asked with his sore voice,maybe he had been crying for a long time before Jay show up.

"No need to call me doctor. I'm off duty already. Just call me Jay hyung."Jay sit on the chair beside Jungwon bed,looking at the boy nodding his head.

Then he notice a big bouquet of red roses on the desk at the other side of bed. He stare at the roses,it looks alike the rose petals that Jungwon cough up before. Is it a coincidence?

"His name is Sunghoon. Park Sunghoon."Jungwon said,smiling as he looks at the red roses. Jay give him a questionable look. He did not want to ask abut it but Jungwon just open the story by himself.

"I know you are curios,Jay hyung. If not,you will not asked the nurse to move me here,right?"Jungwon give a toothy smile at Jay.

"And I believe you already make some research about Hananaki disease, right?"

Jay is speechless. What Jungwon said is totally true. He don't know how to react. Jungwon just laugh at Jay awkward reaction.

"Don't worry, hyung. No one ever look at my desease as serious as you. I appreciate you. But don't you want to know what actually happened?"Jungwon asked,talking nonstop.

"Is it okay for you? I don't want to..ermm yeah you know."Jay rub his nape,he don't want to get in Jungwon's business if it make him uncomfortable.

"Nahh.. It's okay. A few petals of flower will not hurt."Jungwon look at his hands,thinking where should he start.

"He is my bestfriend after all. We have been with each other since I am nine. The first time I met him is when he got beaten up by a group of bullies in our school. I beat them and save him. And we became friend since then."

"You beat them? Alone?! Are you serious?"Jay asked looking Jungwon tiny body from head to toe. How can a small boy beat a group of bullies alone?

"Ahahaha you are overreacting,hyung. I have black belt in taekwando after all."Jungwon laugh hard at Jay shocked face. Jay can't help but melting at the younger heavenly laugh. The way his face bright up somehow making his lips form into a soft smile. What is this feeling?

"Ouhh.. Let's get back to the story! He was an introvert before. And I didn't expect him to be an ice skater at such a young age. Ahaha I guess I felt in love when watching him skating diligently and gracefully on the ice."Jungwon smile fondly,picking one rose and bring it to lips,kissing it gently.

"I have been keeping my feelings for years and decided to confess at him. I brought this bouquet of his favourite flower for him. But I didn't expect that I would saw him with another guy,laughing and having fun together. And then I realize something. I'm just his friend."

A tears running on his cheeks,yet his lips is still smiling. Kissing the rose and hug it tight. Jay try to hold his urge to pull the boy into his arm. He don't want to make Jungwon uncomfortable.

"I think you should go home,hyung. It's late now."Jungwon said,giving one of the roses to him,smiling softly. Jay pick the rose with him and get up.

"Urmm yes.. You,Jungwon,please rest well too. I will set off now."Jay leave the room after he wave at Jungwon. He close the door slowly,didn't want to disturb another patient. He rest his back at the wall beside the doors,closing his eyes tight.

"Is unrequited love is really that hard?"he ask himself slowly. A coughing sound can be heard inside the room. No,he must go back now! Or else he will stay here until morning to take care of Jungwon.

With that,he run for his life to leave the hospital as soon as possible.

************************************

It almost two weeks since he's in charge of Jungwon. There's nothing he can do to help him after all. Jungwon had choose to let the desease eating him out.

"I will never make a surgery! If I had to die with this roses,then let me be. I don't want to lose my feelings toward him although I know he will never love me back. Just let me handle the pain of this roses thorn alone."

Since that on,he never bring out about surgery or what in front of Jungwon. It hurts him to look at the younger state but he don't have any right to fight it since it's his wish.

Jay hold a yellow rose in his hand. He want to guve it to Jungwon since he really loves it. After all,he is not working today,so he can visit Jungwon anytime.

A unexpected view make him shock when he open the door. A beautiful man is hugging Jungwon. Jungwon face is all red as he glance at the other man wearing a black shirt.

"Ouh,Jay hyung! You are here?"Jungwon wave his hand to Jay,asking him to come in. Jay stand beside Jungwon bed as the younger hug his arm.

"Jay hyung,this is Park Sunghoon. Sunghoon hyung,this is my doctor,Jay Park."

"Nice to meet you, doctor. I'm Sunghoon,Jungwon bestfriend and this is my boyfriend, Jake Sim."Sunghoon shake his hand with Jay and introduce him to Jake,his boyfriend. Jay steal a glance at Jungwon face who slightly looks hurt. Yet he still have a smile on his lips,eyes admiring Sunghoon face. Jay not gonna lie. This Sunghoon guy is kinda attractive. 

"Nice to meet you too,Sunghoon,Jake."

"Ouhh! Did you bring a flower to Jungwon?"Sunghoon asked when he noticed a yellow rose in Jay hand.

"Urm ahh yes."Jay give the rose to Jungwon, get distract with Jungwon happy smile.

"Auww thank you,hyung!"Jungwon said happily. He turn to look at Sunghoon,wanting to show the rose to him but Sunghoon is busy talking and laughing with Jake as they hug each other waist. His face change in a blink of eyes. And then he feels familiar pain in his lungs. No,he don't want Sunghoon to know about it.

Luckily, Jay noticed his sudden expression. Jay pull Jungwon into a hug,hiding Jungwon face in his chest,stroking Jungwon hair softly.

"Ahh hold on,Jungwon. I know it's hurt. Let me check you."Jay said out loud,seeking for Sunghoon and Jake attention. And he success to get it.

"What happened,doctor?"Sunghoon walk to them,try to check on Jungwon face but fail since Jay is hugging him tight.

"I think it's better for you guys go home first. Jungwon is not feeling well. Let me treat him. You can leave now."

"Ouhh.. Okay. Jungwon,I'll come another day,okay?"Jay watch the couple leave the room carefully.

"Please never come again,bastard."Jay curse in his mind.

"Jungwon?"Jay suddenly realize that he still holding Jungwon in his arm. He pull away before Jungwon start to cough and throw up on their shirt. Jay gently stroke Jungwon back although he know it will not help anything. The sight of their shirt that full of blood and rose petals and Jungwon coughing up nonstop are terrifying.

"Hyung.... Why..?"Jungwon looked up at him as he speak with a weak raspy voice. His eyes are bloody red and shining with tears. Jay waste no time and pull the younger close to him,ignoring the fact that they are covered in blood.

"Hyung... It's hurt so much. It feels like I have a thorn in my lungs. Like it stuck in it. Why I can't let it go,hyung.. Why this feeling is killing me?"Jungwon started to cry loud as he pull Jay closer so he can steal some heat from Jay body.

"It's okay. I'm here. I will never leave you no matter what. I will protect you. I know it hurts. I know you are strong. I can't look at you like this,Jungwon. It hurts me too.

And then,he feels a sudden pain hitting his chest. Now,it's all mess up.

************************************

He clean the remaining blood on his lips with water. He look at his reflection in the mirror. His hair are all mess up,his glasses have a blood staining on it. Luckily,his white coat is still clean or else he will doom.

He look at the yellow petals in the sink along with his blood. Yeah,he mess it up. He clean the sink and walk out to his room. He pull the first drawer and search for a picture inside it.

"Now,I know why you never want to do a surgery. It's actually a beautiful pain I ever feel. I'm sorry I mess it up."he hug the picture of a smiling boy.

[Flashback 1 week before]

"It's okay,Jungwon. I am here. I'll protect you."he gently caress Jungwon cheeks,wiping his tears away.

"Hyung,promise you will never leave me?"Jungwon raise up his head,staring deep into Jay eyes,begging for a promise from him. Jay smile.

"I will never,Jungwon."he kissed Jungwon forehead as his feel something hitting his chest hard.

"Jungwon, I need to go first. See you soon."he ran out of the room before Jungwon can say anything. He enter the restroom and started to throw up blood along with yellow roses petals.

"I'm sorry, Yang Jungwon. I'm afraid that I can't fulfill my promise."

[End of Flashback]

Since the day on,he always avoid Jungwon. He only meet him during treatment. He can't hold it when he look at Jungwon beautiful face. It hitting him hard.

Knock knock

"Come in!"Jay scream out as he quickly hide the picture in his pocket. The female nurse come in and approach him. In his hand is something look like a letter.

"Ermm doctor. Here is the letter the patient in A29 leave for you."she give him the letter.

"A29? Yang Jungwon? Why he leave a letter for me? Where is him now?"he asked furiously. He take the letter and open it.

"He already discharged this morning."

"What?! Why nobody told me abut this?"

"I'm sorry, doctor. He don't want us to tell you."

"You may go out now!"

He slap the table hard. The nurse quickly leave the room. No one don't dare to stay with Jay when he is mad.

He open the letter and started to read it.

"Annyeong Jay hyung! I'm sorry I left without telling you. I know you are busy these days so I don't want to bother you. I just want to say thank you for taking care of me. I'm fine now,so you don't need to worry anymore. Let's meet this weekend? I want to say thank you in person to you. I think that's all for now. Till we meet again,hyung. Sincerely, Yang Jungwon."

Jay wiped his tears that he don't realised already fall. He stare at the letter for a good long time. The yellow rose that the younger draw at the corner gain his attention. He let out a loud cry.

"You pabo! How can you recover without making surgery? "

************************************

'I'm here. Where are you?'

Jay send the massage, waiting for the reply. He know,meeting Jungwon is not a good idea. It's a bad idea indeed. What if he can't control his feeling?

'I will arrive anytime soon. Wait for me,hyung♡;)'

Jay blush at the love and wink emoticon. Jungwon literally playing with his heart. Unware that it's killing Jay slowly and cruelly inside. He try to distract himself by looking out the window. They promised to meet at Jungwon family cafe.

"Jay hyung!!!"

He turn to his back,eyes meeting with the cute boy gaze. The light blue cat hoodie matching with his toothy smile as he run to Jay and hug him.

"Yow kiddo. Calm down. Let me go."Jay try to push Jungwon away. But deep inside him,all he wanna do is never let go of the younger away. But he can't. He must control himself. He can't let Jungwon know about this. 

"Hehe. How are you doing,hyung."Jungwon sit in front of him and put his hand under his chin,giving Jay an adorable smile.

"I'm-I'm fine. Urmm sure. How bout you?"Jay shuttered. He look at his hands,avoiding Jungwon gaze. His heart beating faster than before. He try to ignore a slight pain inside his chest.

"I never feel better than this,Jay hyung. Look at me!"

Jay raise his head and take a better look on Jungwon. He need to admit that Jungwon looks happier and more energetic. His puffy cheeks also have a tint of red and more chubby than before. His smile looks so cute,and beautiful,and charming,and he can't describe it fully.

Did he really recover from his illness?

"Urm yeah.. So do you really recover from..yeah you know what I mean?"he asked slowly. This is sensitive issue and he can't expose his true emotion.

"Yup! I finally realize that Sunghoon and I are only mean to be bestfriend,Jake is the right person for him. I trust they will live happily together."Jungwon replied,looking out the window with a dreamy smile. It somehow make Jay heart ache. But he grateful that Jungwon don't need to suffer anymore.

"So how bout you,hyung? Do you have someone in your heart hurm...?"Jungwon looked at him,playfully tease him with a little smirk. Jay can't help but melting when he look at Jungwon beautiful face. And that's when he feel a stab on his chest hard. No,he need to run.

"Uhuk erm Jungwon,I need to go to toilet."with that he run to toilet without waiting for Jungwon answer.

************************************

He lock the door as he keep throwing out flower petals. He hold tight to the wall,afraid that his weak body will collapse anytime soon. He wipe his mouth using tissue and clean the mess.

He unlock the door to go back at Jungwon. But as soon as the door is open,Jungwon figure standing right in front of it with a wide eyes and shock face. Jay also stun there like a doll,too shock to give any reaction.

"Hyung.... That's... Do you..?"Jungwon close his mouth using his hand as tears start running on his puffy cheeks. Jay pull Jungwon into a hug and stroke Jungwon back gently. He whisper some comfort words to him as the younger trembling.

"Hyung.. Who?.."Jungwon asked in shaky voice.

"No it's nothing,Wonie."Jay shake his head slowly,trying to calm down the younger.

"I ASK YOU WHO IS IT?!"Jungwon shout out loud as he push Jay away. His red teary eyes stare deep into Jay poor soul. His body is shaking hard and his breath is miserable. Jay can tell that the younger have mix emotions right now.

"No,it's nothing."Jay look away,still trying to hide the truth. Jungwon look piss of and grip tight to Jay shirt,bringing him close to him.

"I ask you. WHO?!"he looks so furious right now. Jay gulp hard at the sight of the younger became mad. He's doom.

"I-It's actually-ermm.. You.."Jay whispered slowly. He close his eyes tight. The pain in his chest is burning. And then when he feel something soft press on his lips. He open his eyes to look at Jungwon beautiful face right in front of his face,kissing his lips softly. What is happening?

He try to push Jungwon away but Jungwon grip on his shirt is just too hard to break. He can't resist it anymore. He pull Jungwon closer and start to kiss him back. The pain in his chest is slightly gone, nowhere to be found.

"You dummy,hyung. Why don't you just confess to me?"Jungwon said as he pull away. He hide his blushing face behind his hands,as he ready to run away from Jay. But Jay catch him fast and pull him into his arm,hugging the younger as tught as he can.

"How can I tell you when I know you love Sunghoon, Wonie."he kiss Jungwon forehead a few times and the younger giggle softly.

"You treat me like the world,hyung. How on the earth I can not in love with you?"Jungwon replied in slow voice. His tiny hand rest on Jay chest as he feels the older heartbeat.

"I love you,Wonie. I really love you."

"I love you too,hyung!"

The two share a passionate kiss once again,forgetting the whole world in the moment they found their true love.

"Jakey.. What are you smiling at?"the tall guy cling into his boyfriend arm as he asked in cute tone.

"Nothing,Sunghoon-ahh. I just think that they match each other well."his boyfriend replied is aussie accent,stealing a flirty glance at him. They both laugh a little before both turn to look at the blonde hair doctor and his bestfriend.

"See? Whose plan is this to stalk on them hurm?"he hug his boyfriend from his side teasingly, receiving a peck on his lips as reward.

"Yes,it's you,mine."

**Author's Note:**

> So,how was it? This may be my last fic cause im going to take a rest for a while erm.. its so sad. But i need to regain my energy back and having fun since school holiday just start in my country. For those who keep supporting me,i really appreciate you guys! I promise i will comeback sooner or later with new ideas. Love you!


End file.
